1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin wrapping machine, in particular to a coin wrapping machine for wrapping coins with various shapes including circular coins, polygonal coins and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional coin wrapping machine is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-113207. The coin wrapping machine disclosed in this Japanese Patent is provided with a rotatable disc for delivering deposited coins to a transport passage, stacking drums for stacking the coins which are transported on the transport passage and whose numbers are counted, wrapping rollers for wrapping a wrapping paper around the stacked coins, and a pair of upper and lower crimp claws for crimping upper and lower ends of the wrapping paper to produce a roll of wrapped coins.
In this conventional coin wrapping machine, the coins deposited on the rotatable disc are delivered one by one by centrifugal force to the transport passage disposed on the circumferential side of the disc, are discriminated and counted, and transported to the stacking drums. The stacking drums stack a predetermined number of the coins to produce columnar stacked coins, and the stacked coins are thereafter moved to the wrapping rollers and are gripped by the rollers. While the stack of coins is rotated about its longitudinal center axis by the wrapping rollers, the wrapping paper is supplied between the rollers and the stacked coins and is wrapped around the stacked coins, and then the crimp claws crimp the upper and lower ends of the wrapping paper to produce the roll of wrapped coins.
The above mentioned coin wrapping machine is a machine for wrapping circular coins, which are the only type used in some countries such as Japan. However, in some countries, polygonal coins are used as well as circular coins. If the above mentioned coin wrapping machine is used to wrap polygonal coins, the contact pressure between the stacked coins and the circumferential surfaces of the rollers when the stacked polygonal coins are being rotated between the rollers fluctuates owing to the ups and downs along the circumferential surfaces of the polygonal coins. The fluctuating contact pressure vibrates the stacked polygonal coins and may cause them to fly out from the wrapping rollers. Accordingly, the conventional coin wrapping machine cannot reliably wrap polygonal coins.
Further, when the coin wrapping machine wraps stacked coins, the diameters of the coins, quality of the wrapping paper and the like have to be taken into consideration.